Camp Splice
by PlayElli
Summary: Kids are sent to "camp" but everything isn't what it seems. Lazlo/Edward rated m just incase my mind gets dirty!:3
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own camp lazlo..but if I did well..lazlo and edward would be more than just buddies :3 , sadly I read all the fanfiction I can find here of lazloxedward so I want to read at least one more so I decided to make my own ..its gonna suck but hey I'll try ( - . - )'

chapter 1

"Doctor Haze the sub-... campers are here"

"Thank you Krissy but please call me Scoutmaster Haze" I say with a grin.

Krissy giggles "yes Scoutmaster"

"Will you join me in greeting our new campers krissy?"

"of course"

Edwards P.O.V

Stupid camp.. I think to myself as I look out the window

"HELLO!"

I jump, my face meets the window ouh, I look up to see a very cheerful, tan face.

"what do u want?" I ask reluctantly with a glare, it doesn't seem to faze him...stupid campers, adding onto my last thought.

"I'm Lazlo what's your name?" he gives me a big almost a banana smile. I stare at him with leave-me-alone face but he doesn't seem to get the hint. Moron

"sigh...it's Edward if you must know ..." I say looking away from him.

"well Edward I hope you and me can become camp buddies!" such a cheerful mood, I really want to hurt him, to smack that good mood away.

"Fat chance I would befriend a dirty Hippie" I say noticing that he's wearing a tie die shirt and peace sign necklace, I'm hoping to insult him.

"awww thank you!" he takes it as a compliment, idio- my thoughts were cut off as Lazlo was thrown onto me.

"Campers please exit the bus"

I look up to find Lazlos face being only a few inches away from my face. My face feel like it cuaght on fire! I push him off harshly that it causes him to knock into a small boy with a baseball cap but shoot out of the bus before I see how it turns out.

-  
Lazlo P.O.V.

My eyes meet his blue eyes, suddenly I see his light skin tone turn red. Then BAM! I'm pushed off my orangy/redish hair get in my way before I can look for something to cath myself on. Causing me to knock into another I get up quickly this time not wanting to be pushed again.

"Sorry..um..uhhh " crap I don't know his name.

"Clam!" he pipes out

"Sorry Clam didn't mean to knock you down" I strecthed my arm out to help him out he takes it.

"It's ok"

"Can you please go through already I'm trying to exit the bus!" an impatient strong accented voice whined out from behind Clam, he was wearing white dressy clothing. Apologizing I move forward and exit off the bus. I'm faced by a large gate and other campers awaiting, I can't help but to smile at everyone that's untill I look to my left and make eye contact with piercing blue eyes Edward.

"Blushing!"

I look down to see Clam shout out blushing at me again. I laugh and scracth the back of my head trying to play it off.

"Welcome to Camp Kidney campers, hope the bus ride wasn't to hard on yall" a women with blonde hair in a brown dress and red scarf greets us with a man beside her except he says nothing but at least he is smiling!

-  
Edward P.O.V.

Stupid Lazlo I gave him a glare as he kept on smiling to everyone. He noticed me though was that a blush? No of cour- before I can think to much into it a women greets us.

"Please step into our camp grounds, your bags are already settled into your cabines. Now listen carefully as I call names out for each cabin Ping-pong, Dave and.."

I tune her out as I look around, theres something off about this place.

"Edward! Can you believe it you, me,Clam ,and Raj are bunck mates!" the hippie tells me.

"WHAT?WHY?" I look to the women but she just smiles.

"No you don't! change me into another" glaring at her with my arms crossed, I'm going to hold my ground. Noticing this her smile fades and she gives me a stare with dead eyes suddenly I notices her lips moving.

"we have no tolerance for trouble makers "her voice is grim

I look down, then back up, shes's challenging me.

-  
Lazlo P.O.V.

I can feel tension, tension isn't a good thing. It ruins everyones mood or lead to something crazy! So I burst in the conversation with a question that's been in my mind all day.

"Why are we here?" my parents never told me they just gave me a ticket, bag of my things and told me to wait outside for a cab that will take me to the airport to leave for summer camp. I just smiled and followed orders. I guess I'm not the only one either since everyone is mumbling amust themselves.  
the women looks at us with a smile again.

"All will be explained when all campers head to to their cabin and get settled"

"ok!" that sounds fine to me, I see Edward heading towards me I feel nervous but try to brush it off.

"HEL-"

"I don't need your help ok so don't expect a thank you" crossing his arms then walking off to our assigned cabin.

"What a jerk" an accented voice said it was Raj with Clam.

"Jerk!" Clam repeated

"His just grumpy" I defend him. We walk to our cabin and as everyone gets in we notice where's the buncks? Where's our bags?

"What the hell?" Edward yell as he tries to open the door.

THUD

We all look to the other side. A ball? No it's cracking , gas is leaking out, my head feels light. I can hear Raj screaming. Suddenly a voice is heard through a speaker.

"You all are here as my little subjects" it's a man voice

"Your parents couldn't afford life anymore so we gladly gave them an affor one or two children around the age of 15-17 that are healthy for 70 thousand dollars"

what..no..my vision is getting blurred Raj and Clam are on the floor silient not moving..where's edward?

THUD

I look behind me Edward? He's coughing .

"Have a good sleep campers"

Everything goes black

oh btw their humans..well for now muahahaha! well that's it untill next chapter if I get at least 1 review! Please no flames thank you and have a great day! :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own camp lazlo…TT^TT

-

Edward P.O.V.

Ouch…my head is killing me, as I open my eyes there's a bright light…great.

"SOMEONE TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" there's no response. Might as well turn it off myself, bull shit. As I get up I feel I can't move my arms and legs. Suddenly memories start to rush back like a brick wall.  
Everyone falling down, breathing is becoming harder, and Lazlo is the last to  
fall…and that voice, my parents sold me…

"AHHHHHH!" I'm shaking, 'why' is all that's running in my head that's untill I hear laughing.

"I told you we have no tolerance for trouble makers, so your punishment is that you go first and be a foreshadow of what's to come"

It the woman and man from before.

"call me Scoutmaster Haze" the man says with a creepy grin. I want to beat that grin off his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"All will be explained and shown in good time"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yell as I notice a syringe full with yellow liquid in the Hazes hand. He starts to walk towards me. I yell and thrash around but it's no use I can't escape. He grabs my arm tightly and pumps the yellow looking venom into my blood stream.

"AHHHHHH IT BURNS! Ahhhhhh! Why! Just let me go!" ahhh, I feel my flesh getting ichy and a burning sensation rushing all around.

"You want to be let go?..fine" he takes off the buckels but I have no strenght to fight back, I just fall to my knees and scream my head off! I can't help but think about my family, I always felt unwanted from them and as much as I like being right I hate this. Ahhh! I can't help but to scratch my furr…FURR? As I look down at my arms, my skin is growing furr! My skin tone is now masked by a light yellowish/peach furr.

CRACK

What was that?

CRACK

My back forces me to fall on my stomach. My back being to arch into a U but my ass is up in the air. My lower back feels like its stretching. Al I hear next is my skin ripping for a moment I can see my spine has grown out from my lower back like a tail. Then in all the pain aand sickening noise I hear…

POOF!..how gruesome…

My grown out spine has grown a thick layer of fur. I almost pass out from all the pain but sadly im still conscious. I realize that my shoes are gone along with everything eles, Great! I hear them laughing! I can't get up to much pain.

"It's not over yet" the woman giggles

"Ahhh!" my finger and toes are growing skin in between them!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME INTO?" He just laughs

"Have you ever heard of a Platypus?" he starts to laugh again.

"Ahh my lips!" I feel them strecthing

"oh we can't have that change. He just didn't pay enough for the bill!" he starts walking towards me. I want to run or fight but my legs are numb and so are my arms. He grabs my face and with a new syringe he stabs and injects some red liquid into my upper lip. I can't take anymore and black out

-  
Lazlo P.O.V.

I awake to find all the cab- cages connected together like a hamsters cage…cool! I get up only to trip on something or more like someone, it's Clam! Then memories start to rush back. I start to shake Clam.

"WAKE UP CLAM!" his eyes start to open

"Clam!" he sits up only to get up and run around like a frighten mouse. Causing him to run into Raj.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raj joins him but screaming while doing it.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" he yells out

"DIE!" Clam repeats

"What's going on?"  
"WHERE ARE WE?"  
"MOM!"  
"AHHHH!"  
"LET US OUT!"

Rajs screams seem to have awoken the other boys and girls here. Who are now starting to rush through the hamster like tunnels to our cab- I mean cage.

"Calm Down! This isn't a good time for panicing!" I yell out to our cage that is starting to get cramp.

"I think it's a perfect time to panic!" Raj yells back. Everyone seems to agree with him…wait a minute where's Edward? Suddenly we hear noise in the ceiling. Everyone gets quiet as do I. The noise stops then a piece of the ceiling opens. Everyone runs to the other side of the cage.

THUD

Something in a wrapped in a white sheet is thrown in. The ceiling shuts, we all look but no one moves. Untill it starts to move! Something in those sheets is alive! Everyone is screaming!

"…help…" I bearly heard it but I start to run to its aid

"NO LAZLO!" Raj yells

"NO!" Clam repeats

"I got to help it!" I yell back as I reach it, it looks like a body is in there! Edward suddenly pops to my head…no! I begin to unwrap, I stop.

"Edward?" under all the sheets I find animal half human Edward, he's all furry, webbed feet, and a tail! But he is still his same height and same face as before.

"AHHHH!"  
"MONSTER!"  
everyone starts to scream out. He's shivering, suddenly I realize he's naked! Well at least his new tail is covering..his bottom parts. I can't help but turn red but i grab him, take my shirt off and put it on him as well with the sheet he came with. It's very quiet…I look back to see everyone looking at us.

" Laz..?" it is Edward..! I look down at him and he's biting back tears. I can't help but to pet him hoping to soothe him. It worked he fell back asleep.

"it's Edward everyone!"

they're to scared to get close .

"Whats wrong with him?" someone yells out

"I don-"

The speaker cuts me off, a man begins to speak it's the voic from before!

"Good morning campers! I want you to see your fate, you are all items ordered by well paying custumers and well I'll let our new platypus friend explain the rest, oh before I go breakfest will be served in the last cage to your right in an hour also blankets and your bags will be passed out there. Have a good morning campers" he laughs and everyone grows quiet when the speaker turns off.

"what does he mean by custumers?" a girl with pink swirls hair asks

"wake him up" Raj said

"No Raj! He has been through heck knows what let him rest"

"well I won't move till he tells me whats going on" he replies, again everyone takes his side

I don't like tension…everyone is scared and unpredictable so I set Edward onto my lap and hold him close to my chest. All we can do now is wait…

elli: well there u go and thank u for the review!  
Lazlo: REVIEW more though!  
Edward: ..yea what ever  
elli: I think someone needs a hug!  
Lazlo: what?who!  
Edward: don't!  
elli: edward does :3  
(lazlo chasing edward with love!)  
Have a good day everyone till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own camp lazlo

Edward P.O.V.

It's so warm…where am i?

'Mr. Peraz will be so glad to see how you came out…he always had a problem with keeping his hands to himself'

"Ahhh!" I thrash and scream out of the arms around me. All I can do is run to the corner and shake in fear, putting my knees to my chest.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I don't notice but I'm shedding tears

"EDWARD! Calm down! It's just me!" I recognize that voice, at the time I didn't bother to look so I found myself looking into Lazlos brown eyes.

"Lazlo?...where am I?"

"In a cage…" his smile was fading away

"FINALLY!" the Indian kid said, what was his name…?

"RAJ! That's not nice!" Lazlo replied, then I notice everyone in the room…there're all looking at me.

"WHAT AR-" I stop myself and I reluctantly look down. Furr… and a tie die shirt? I look back at Lazlo. He's shirtless!

"Blush!" Clam yells out

I glare at him then look down at the tee and was about to remove it but Lazlo grabbed my hands

"What are you doing?" he's turning red

"um..well…it-you..um"

"Out With It!"

"YOU'RE NAKED!" he lets go of my hands and looks back at everyone

"RED"

"SHUT UP CLAM!" I know I'm red, I'm fucking naked! My tail seems to understand my mood and wraps around me. I don't care I wanted to be covered so I hide behind it.

"Edward?" I look from behind my tail to see everyone close to me. My tail flares up and my eye site becomes acute. Everyone steps back even Lazlo.

"He's a wild animal!" someone yells out

wild?

"Calm down Edward, no one is going to hurt you" Lazlo says as he gets closer and tries to reach out to me. Do I look crazed? My tail goes back to normal as well as my eye sight but I swach his hand away. He makes a face of concern but it turns to a smile.

"ENOUGH! JUST TELL US EDWARD!" Raj yells out

"Yeah!" everyone says in unison

"WHAT?"

"WHAT HAPPENED EDWARD?"  
"WHAT DO THEY MEAN CUSTOMER?"  
"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"  
"ARE WE ALL GONNA CHANGE?"

TOO MANY QUESTIONS!

"SHUT UP!" everyone stops

"What do yall want from me?"

"The man told us that you would explain about what's going to happen to us!"

'Go first and be a foreshadow of what's to come' I'm shaking. My tail is pressing against me tightly.

"Well?" Ping-pong said

"Yall can't make him relive his trauma so soon!" Lazlo is defending me? I'm not a wuss I don't need his help!

"It's not a big deal" I puff my chest out

_  
Lazlo P.O.V.

What? I look back at him.

"Are you sure?" I'm worried

"I'm fine!" he's glaring at me but I can see him shaking

"tell us!" he get up

"Edward you have no-" I stop, noticing my tee fits him like a dress. He blushes but tries to look tuff a few people giggle but he glares at them warning them  
they stop.

"the man's name is Haze…he and the lady had me in a room with restrained and with a syringe the pumped something in me" he stopped and looks down at his webbed feet…he continued

"it burned and itched everywhere…they let go but I couldn't move so I fell to the ground and they just laughed" he looks back up, he's pupils look like slits. He's clenching his fists daring anyone to laugh. No one does. He grabs his tail.

"this ripped through my skin" everyone looked uncomfortable

"and in all that I felt my lips stretching but then Haze said the customer didn't pay enough for a bill and pricked me with another syringe into the upper lip" he's trembling

I move closer but he notices and his tail flares  
I stop.

"I blacked out but I woke up as they were moving me but I had no strength to open an eye let alone move an inch but I knew that they knew I could hear them because they started to explain" he's tail is shaking in between his legs, I don't think he notices it

"they explained that we have all been picked out from 'customers' who have our profiles Haze has given them. Once we are chosen the 'customer' chooses their animal and well I guess you can say splice them. Then our buyer will come to test their 'products'" he looks down again

"well at least someone will care and want us" a boy with black hair and glasses said

Edward looked up his eyes seemed dead  
he wasn't finished.

"the test us in 4 ways,  
1)cooking  
2)cleaning  
3)health  
4)…"  
he trailed off, he's trembling as if he's having a panic attack I can't hold back anymore and grab him into my chest.

"AND?" Raj yelled

Edward didn't move from my chest but his fist clenched tightly by his sides and he yelled into my chest but everyone could hear the dreadful word.

"SEXTUALLY"

…tension is never a good thing…

-

Elli: hope u like so far please review for next chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own camp Lazlo

linelineline

Lazlo P.O.V

We are in the lunch area, after Edwards episode…which everyone was about to have if it wasn't for a man…well goat man. He told us to follow if we wanted to eat most did follow but a few stayed too scared to move.

I go, I won't give in to this of course I'm scared but I won't let it ruin my mood. Someone has to keep smiling, keep up some positive energy. Though, I'm surprised that Edward didn't need motivation or convincing. He just pushed me away and was the first to head for lunch but I could see his shoulders trembling.

Why does he act tuff? No one will judge him for being scared I mean he is still standing and talking after all that trauma but he won't let it be shown, why?

Edward P.O.V

I'm ashamed and embarrassed, I let everyone see…that, and I see their stares  
sympathy,  
pity…  
I'm not weak, I'm no wuss…

so I stand up brush it all away or at least push it away deep down like everything else in life and walk to lunch my legs want to give out and my body wants to shake but I won't let it show not to them not to anyone.  
I'm not weak…  
I don't need anyone…  
not friends,  
not family,  
no lover…  
why did I think that? Sigh…  
I look to my tray and at the man serving it, he is also 'spliced' like me and it strangely comforts me that's until he gives me a sad smile.  
I don't need your damn pity.

"This food looks disgusting" that's all I could think of to get back at him.

"Good luck" is all he says as he calls out "next"

I want to yell and argue but it's all pointless, so I move on. Taking a seat at the closest table, I can feel my legs going numb. And as I thought my legs give while I seat myself. I don't fall, I made it to the table but my tray slams against the table causing everyone to stare.

"What the FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" shouting at everyone. They look away from the crazed animal…all are seated but no one sat near me, of course they won't…

"Hey, Edward"

I look around, no one, what tha?

"Down here", I feel a tug on my foot and left the table cloth.

"Lazlo? What the hell are you doing under there?" turning red realizing I have no pants or underwear on.  
"What? No! I'm not like that! It's just…shhh!" and starts to tug on my foot again, idiot and possibly pervert, though I am handsome. I look around; no one is looking so I slide under. I'm faced with the trio that is my 'roommates'.

"What are you doing under here?" asking Lazlo seeing that Raj can't even look at my face and Clam can't stop looking at my tail…weird.

"This is our hideout!"

"not much of a hideout"

I guess but still, well let's get eating" he grabs the plate full of mush and chugs it down.

"Done!" he chimes

"Done!" Clam repeats

Raj just nods his head

Growl – they look up to me, oh I forgot my tray, so I reach out half my body from under the table.

Lazlo P.O.V

I look to Edward and all I see is his butt barely covered by my tee and his tail. I look away, my heart is racing.  
Why do I feel this way?

Just shake it off… Edward is trying to force the food down but is having trouble. Every time he puts the food to his lip he winces.

'Pricked me with another syringe into the upper lip'

shit…I have to help him, I reach for my unused spoon and scoot closer to Edward and grab his plate from him.

"Here let me help you"

"No, I don't need it"

"well, see it as I'm your servant till you heal and I'm serving you the finest grapes in the world!"giving my best smile.

"No Lazlo!" Raj looks concerned

we look to Clam expecting him to repeat or say one word but he just shrugs…odd. Edward seems to enjoy knowing Raj doesn't like the idea of me being a servant to him.

"Fine" he grins

Edward P.O.V

"opens your mouth and pull your tongue out a bit" he says as he puts the spoon to my face and I do so. He gently put the spoon to my tongue and tilt it to the side letting the mush fall on my tongue without ever touching my lips, this goes on for about 7 silent minutes.

"Done!" Lazlo pipes out with a satisfied look on his face.

We scoot out from under the table. Just in time to notice everyone grabbing some bags on the wall and heading out.

"My bags!" Raj yells in joy while running to them and hugs to all he has left of his life before 'camp'. I rush to look for my bag, only one object is on my mind…or should I say my only friend. Opening the duffle bag I brought I see the smiling face looking up at me.

"Veronica…" I want to cry and tell her all that's happened but instead my pride won't let me and I fall to my knees trying to hold back the tears from falling. Luckily everyone is still ignoring me-

"need help?" Lazlo says while holding out his hand.

"No…I'm just gonna stay here in our 'hideout' "

"oh…here let me help you" he grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet, but I can't stand alone let alone move.

"hmmm…" Lazlo hums to himself and looks to me until he gets a big banana smile like in the bus. He lifts me off my feet and heads towards the table and slides me under.

"I'll be back with my bags"

"yours?" He's going to stay with me?

"Of course, I need to stay by your side, I am your servant" he leaves and I pull Veronica out and hug her until I hear Lazlo scooting in so I throw her back into the bag. Suddenly the speaker screeches on.

"Hello Campers, activities will start in 2 hours during this time unpack, oh and be sure to look in your bags, we have replaced your garments with what your customer have order for you. This is all you have so I suggest you wear it and there will be an inspection of your garments. If you are not wearing your choice of clothing your customer has given you…well let's say Edward knows how bad a trouble maker can get into, that's all campers and see you soon" damn that man to hell…

Nervously, Lazlo and me look into our bag and pull out our 'choice' of clothing.

"You got to be kidding!" all of my clothing is for a girl not a boy! Only 12 shirts that were either a t-shirt with a girly design long and short sleeves or short sleeved plaid button up shirts but all tight to the body…great. I look to Lazlo. He also had 12 shirts but for his gender. Long sleeve, plaid, button up shirts or solid colored t-shirts. He seemed ok with it.

"Well at least I still have one of my tie die shirts" he says looking towards me. I look away and back to my shirts and so does Lazlo and tells me they're cute.

"Shut the fu-"

"oooooo! I got skinny jeans!" he cuts me off pulling out pants of the same type just different colors. I'm nervous but I pull out my bottoms out…you got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!

"Look on the bright side you'll always be cool and you got a variety of bottoms" he wanted to laugh but I gave him a warning glare. Down in front of me were capris, shorts, and…and…skirts!

"NOFUCKING PANTS?" my tail is flaring up

"Clam down Edward! At least their giving us boxers…" both our smiles fade.

"Shit!" we yell in unison and dig into our bags.

"Phew I got boxers, no whitey tighty" Lazlo relaxes and smiles with his tongue sticking out to the side.(:P)

I look to mine I'm turning red. I know it, I feel my face is heating up with anger and embarrassment and Lazlo is blushing.

"P..pan..Panties?" Lazlo voice cracks like a 12 year old boy.

There in front of me were panties not just any panties but frilly panties!

"Now Edward, breath, let all the bad tension out just brea-"

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING SHITTING ME!"

linelineline

Elli: :P its been a while since I updated anything been super busy with summer reading I would of finished easily but since I'm going to be in AP english3 I got an extra assignment plus my AP studio art summer work…T^T why did I sign up for all these classes!  
oh by the way if you wondering Lazlo is 17,Edward 16(most of the campers are 17 since everyone is older than Edward according to that episode of Edward being to young to watch the movie cuz he wasn't a big boy lol)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do not own camp lazlo

linelineline

Edward P.O.V.

Lazlo clenched his teeth and covered his ears as I yelled my frustrations out but my throat started to strain so I swallow what had been left un-sai- …un-yelled.

"Not what I meant…" Rubbing his ears only to relocate his hands to the buttons of his pants, I feel my cheeks burning.

"w-what are you do-doing?" I can't help but to stare

"well we have to get ready for our 'activities' or else!" he says putting his hand in my face while wiggling his finger in my face. I smack them away.

"Why don't you get ready?" he looks worried…for me?

"I don't want to wear this junk!" throwing the panties in his face which he pulls off his nose wear it hooked on, he's blushing. Ha!

"Edward…I know you don't want to but what if they…" he won't finish and I'm pretty sure- no positive it's my fault because I'm shaking. I can't help it; I can't hold it any longer I need to talk…

"Edward?" his voice is filled with concern, trying to get close to me but I dig through my bag. I don't think and pull out my only friend into my arms.

"I need to talk…veronica" my voice is trembling

"you have a veronica doll?" Lazlo's voice brings me back to real life. I pull her behind my back.

"NO!" it's too late

"but I just saw-"

"SHUT UP!"

"It's ok Edward I used to have a teddy bear when I was younger"

"I'm not a kid Lazlo! And if you tell I'll-i..i'll-"

"why would I? Edward its fine you find comfort in something but…" twiddling his thumbs together.

"BUT WHAT?" please don't laugh at me…

"Instead…instead of veronica, why don't-why don't you talk to me instead. Though you don't have to but I-i can talk and hug bac-" I stop him by letting go of veronica and wrapping my arms around his chest…I don't want to open but I need someone…I need a response,  
I need Lazlo…

linelineline

Lazlo P.O.V.

I really didn't expect such a reaction but I'm glad for it but the time.

"Edward, we will talk when the day is over but right now you need to get ready" he pulls himself off, I already miss his warmth…wait what? Pull yourself together Lazlo!

"Here, you'll need these" handing him the panti- undies

"turn around, I won't look if you don't" he sounds vulnerable but I would love to take that offer…WHAT AM I THINKING! This is wrong of me, he is so vulnerable right now…

it took us about 20 minutes to get ready for the fact we are changing under a table which is difficult to move around in so much. Crawling out from under I wait for Edward to come out next but I was stunned by the sight. Edward stood with his arms crossed in shorts and red long shirt with bobby pins holding back as much of his bangs as possible. But what I couldn't help but notice how the skin tight clothes brought out such a feminism figure he has.

"stop staring!" he looks up at me with bright red cheeks, I could resist what came out of my mouth.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I feel a pouch to my groin...man down!

linelineline

Edward P.O.V.

I watched as Lazlo fell to his knees holding onto his damaged goods. Though I had to admit Lazlo looked goo-nice… a long plaid tee and skinny jeans but the jeans might drag your eye to his 'banana'…

He recovered and I offered my hand. We start to head towards our 'cabin' to leave our junk bu there I face Raj and Clam pointing and laughing at me…dicks.

"GAY!" Raj chuckles out

"SHUT UP WANNA BE!" I yell to him…yelling is starting to become a habit of mines…great.

"Gangsta!" Clam giggles pointing to Raj, who is wearing a oversized hoodie and pants with a hat.

"Clam! Don't take his side, besides at least I don't look EMO!" Raj yells back tugging at the chocker Clam has on and looking down and up at Clams black pants with chains and black shirt with a skull on it.

"grrrrr" Clam growls..okay…

"Guys, cool down" Lazlo says as he pulls Clam away before he could bite Raj's hand off.

"Now everyone, Edward does not look 'gay' but cute, Raj does not look like a wanna be…just a little lost in size but cool and Clam does not look emo but like a rock star! Got it?" Lazlo states with a parental look replacing his goofy one. How very oc of him

we all look at each other secretly coming to agreement.

"well?"

"Hippie!" we yell in unison

"why…THANK YOU!" damn Lazlo! Still doesn't know what it means, he just grows that banana smile of his again. Sighing we look down in defeat.

"what?"

"shut up Lazlo"

"Edward! That's not very nice"

linelinelineline

Elli: super sorry for the long wait and that it was short but I've been super busy with my ap classes this is my first week end ever! Since I had only one hw! XC  
I'll updated by middle of next month..but hey if I get lucky even earlier CB (doubt it T^T)  
till then plz comment it's what keeps my writing alive lol, have a nice day everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: don't own camp lazlo

Lazlo P.O.V.(an hour later)

Everyone is heading towards the last room to the left of the cages. Its time for training and from what Edward has told us we are screwed. What will we have to do to get better at...I don't want to think about it. I feel a hand brush against mine, I look to my left to find Edward close by me but he won't look up, Edward.. I know he's scared why wouldn't he be? but I have to smile to keep him getting anymore down. I grab his hand and give a light squeeze.  
He looks up at me wide eyed and in those few seconds I see every emotion from pain, confusion to fear and much others but just like that the second is over and I receive a glare.  
"let go of me!" He pulls his hand away from mines but he won't leave my side "its ok to be scared Edward" I pull him to the side away from the moving crowd.  
"I'm not scared!who are you to tell me I'm scared! just fuck off Lazlo!" and with that he runs, disappearing into the mass of 'campers'. Should I run after him?  
"lazlo! I thought I lost you!" I look away from the area were Edward had stood to see Raj and Clam running towards me. I put my smile back on.  
"hey guys!" I start toward them but I feel the back of my hair rise, glancing back and I could swear I saw edward looking from me at a distance in the crowd. I shake it off and keep heading to Raj and Clam.  
"Laz?" Clam looks around me "yes Clam?"  
"Ed?" I can't help but stiff a little "what about him Clam?" I try to relax, but it's harder than expected.  
"yeah where is the lil quee-um I mean guy?" Raj finishes for Clam.  
"he..he decided to go on ahead of us is all" I glance back but I don't feel the stare anymore...  
"well, good ridence I say! he had a potty mouth" "Raj, leave him alone he just went through hell" I never glare at others, my mother says its rude and hurtful but I can't help but glare at Raj, he has not right to jugde Edward. I guess Clam feels the tension, he interrupts our glare match we're having.  
"lets go or late" he grabs both our hands and drags us into the remaining of the crowd that is leading to the room. As we finally get in I see every girl & boys up against the wall no one is speaking...I hear foot steps and look behind me to see the man who caused Edward so much pain, .I know I'm not the smartest person and that I'm naive but I feel...no I KNOW something bad is about to happen. Edward...

Edward P.O.V.

My heart is racing, why? Cause of that damn Lazlo! How dare he grab my hand, he dare try to comfort me with such a soft warm squeeze- ah! What am I saying? I had to get away I should feel like this, I can't trust no one... but as I find myself in the crowd I ran head first into, I look back Lazlo is nowhere near me but I can still see him from the distance I'm at, he's talking to the idiots we share a 'cabin' with. I feel a pang of..jealousy? NO, WHY WOULD I?  
sigh I start to walk past the doors that will lead me into the training room. I can feel myself shaking...I don't want to admitt it but I want Lazlo to hold my hand...how pathetic of me. I force my feet to move me to the closest wall to lean on. I feel tired and sick. I need veronica- no I need ...  
"Lazlo..." I whisper out, I look around for the red head to find him face to face with the man who hurt me. I want to scream but my throat feels dry.

Lazlo P.O.V.

I don't know how to react or feel. He hurt edward, so I want to punch him. But he can hurt everyone and me so I want to run...what do I do?  
"hello Lazlo" he smiling at me, we're about the same height but I feel like he smiling down at me. My fist ball up.  
"now now Lazlo we don't want that to happen" pointing at my hand "Edward wouldn't like it at all" how dare he! I can't hold it back any longer I strike him right in the face, how dare he say Edwards name with such a smile?  
"Lazlo!" Edward?  
"ha..!" he's laughing at me, suddenly I feel another grab me from behind I try to fight but there are to holding me and force me to my knees.  
"Lazlo!" I hear foot steps running toward me.  
"stop him." Haze comanded to the other men running in to restrain anyone who was trying to help. What have I done? I should of controled my anger...I guess edward is starting to rub off on me, I can't help but smile at the thought.  
"so you want to hit the big bad wolf? ha, such a child. Though you have quite a punch! haha, I told all of you before to listen to my orders or prepare for the conquences...well Lazlo are you ready?" he whispers the last part to my ear. I thrash as hard as I can but I can't break free. "no leave him alone!" it was Edward, he must of been the one who tried to help me..I'm such a fool. Haze rises himself up striaght.  
"well it seems we have a troubled maker! he stricked me as a crazed animal and it's only fair to make him into one in return!hahaha! and i know what to make you...you crazed ampe" he commands a man next to him to open the case he's holding. In the case were multiple seringes, all in different colors. Pulling out the red one and brings it out to my face, flauting the red glimering liquid. I'm shaking, my eyes growing wide.  
"please don't!"  
"shut it kid!" smack, Edward? I try to look back toward Edward but I can't move "leave him alone!"  
"don't worry you beast, he can't be to damaged or I won't recieve my money, now let get this over with" grabing my face with one hand he tilts my head to the side and then all hell breaks lose in my body. The jab to my neck is burning and my viens pumping the venom through my body. The arms let go. My body drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Screaming can be heard everywhere in the room. Putting my hand on the burning area hoping the pressure will sooth it but to no use, I can feel the venom burning through my whole body and a horrible itch on my skin... I open my mouth to let my pain be known.

I'm sorry Edward...I should of just kept smiling...

-

elli: holy crap im so sorry for such a late update, i haven't had the time to write :( but i tried to during thanksgiving only to lazy out on you all and slept through the whole damn thing lol anyways i still have homework! its xmas break but nope my teacher hate us all! T^T anyway i had the strange urge to say screw u hw im gonna write lol so here you go.i'll try to update sooner but no promises well hoped u enjoyed and have happy holidays! X3 (i guess u can say this is my xmas present to my readers lol)


	7. Chapter 7

discliamer: i do not own camp lazlo

_  
Laz pov:

"Lazlo"

it's so warm ...why am I in a feild of sunflowers?

"Lazlo..."

"Ed? where are we? I thought we were-"

"shhh, its ok Lazlo, I'm happy we are out now,thanks to you...kinda sucks we have to hideout due to our splice genes, but I don't mind it at all ..atleast not anymore."

"Ed?wh-what are you talking about?"

"your so stupid Lazlo..."

"what? I'm so confused!...don't laugh at me!"

"..hey Lazlo...?"

"yes?"

"it's ok..."

"what?"

"it'll all be ok..."

"Edward?what?"

"it'll all be ok Lazlo..Lazlo..."

it's raining?

AH!my head hurts! whats going on?

"Lazlo..it'll all be ok..I'll be here with you...la-...LAZLO?" I feel my head fall from the soft pillow of Edwards lap. Wait. EDWARDS LAP? Wait. EDWARD!

"EDWARD!"ignoring the pain in my head I jump to hug Edward. He felt so nice and soft...but his fur didn't tickel my skin like it did before when I held him after his 'drop off'. As much to my surprise Edward hasn't pushed me off if anything he held onto me...I'm enjoying it...but to my own displeasure I pull away to look at myself. My skin felt funny, almost as a after sting when u get waxed...not that I know how that feels!..anyways Edward gave me a worried look then looked down to my hands.

"are you ok...I know I felt kinda weird after-" Edward starts but I cut in.

"what?" I felt stupid but I'm just as confused as I was in my dream.

"I swear-...just- u..argh!" grabing my hands he pulled them to my face, they still looked like hands but hairy..furry?. I looked down to my legs noticing that my skinny jeans are torn and yet again I see more hair-fur..whatever.

"Lazlo?" suddenly I realize where I am. Everyone is looking at me. I feel the tension..so I smile which only gains me scared looks.

"stop it Lazlo" Raj says nervously

"why Raj?"

"teeth!"

"what of my teeth Clam?"

"sharp! scary!" he yells out

I stop smiling, my smile is important to me, it made situatins less awkward I can't lose that! With my fingers I trace my teeth. They make me think of home. i have seen monkeys in brazil. Their teeth are strong and big enough to take a hand off. I want to cry but I can't do that infront of everyone, it will upset them, maybe even cause another panic!

"can you stand?" looking back Edward is standing, with his hands out to help me up. I take the offer.

"I guess I can" my backside hurts, as I move I feel as if I'm dragging something...?

"give it a few...instinct will take over" if I wasn't close to Edward, Iwouldn't have heard him whisper. I look at it..a tail lying dead still, I feel strange almost like an out of body experience.  
who am I...?

"Lazlo?" that's right I'm lazlo...

"lazlo!" or am I...?

SLAP

I guess I am Lazlo..ouch -  
Eward pov:

I smacked as hard as I could his blank stare scared me...but its gone now.

"Snap out of it!" I yell, I don't care if everyone is staring I just want Lazlo to be ok...

"ouch, you slap hard Edward" he rubbs his wounded cheek

"idiot...sigh, are you ok youu idiot?"

"thats not a nice word Edward, and I believe so though my body feels sore..." I can see his legs tremble, what a hypocrite.

"sure you are here let me help you and don't complaine! I hate touching ohers so feel honored!" I wrap my arm around him and he does the same with no compaint, good monkey and at this moment his *friends* step in, about time.

"do you need our help Lazlo?" Raj ask, but I can tell he really doesn't want to touch Lazlo, so called friend.

"no but thank you Raj I can handle myself" he bite back his smile...not that I want to see it...just he shouldn't hide it! yeah thats why! I don't miss it ...

"are you ok Lazlo...?" the girl with pink swirly hair comes up to us, I can see her eye scanning Lazlo...it disgust me...

"yeah I'm fine, ummm... do I know your name?" ha! take that dumb slut!

"its Patsy" she smiles

"oh well thank you for asking Patsy" again he bites back his smile, well at least she doesn't get to see it..not that I care if she does...

"Patsy! come back! hurry!" 2 other girls grab her and rush her back to the wall

"bye Lazlo!" she yells as she is dragged away, I wonder why

"well how are you feeling lazlo?" Haze ask from behind us with more men around him

"now you won't talk?" he luaghs

"..." I won't to yell at Lazlo to respond back to stand up for himself but I can't even speak...I'm such a wuss

"do see what trouble brings to you!" Haze says loud enough for other to hear

"such fools shall recieve punishments but as another consequence all the boys shall feel the sting of their fates tonight thats enough for today campers, have a lovely evening" he laughs as he walks casually out the door.

all eye turn to us, and they are not happy

"run..." Lazlo gets the message and we run as fast as we could with a mob of male campers and a few anry female ones, crap my web feet aren't good for running! I start to fall behind but then I feel my feet off the ground and find myself in Lazlos arms

"where do we go? our cabins are all connected!"

"Laz!" I look up to see Clam ahead of us holding the lucnhroom doors open, Lazlo doesn't need to be told twice and bolts in as Clam shuts and lock the doors behind us there we find Raj out of breath glaring at us. douche

"why did you hit him Lazlo!" he yells at Lazlo who still hasn't let go of me, not that I'm gonna complaine.

"I'm sorry Raj but seeing a man who hurt someone I care made me lose it!" someone he cares for?...Lazlo

"you have only known him for 3 days!"

"just stop it Raj I'm not gonna justify every action I do for you!" did not expect that from Lazlo

"well it matter to me to know why I'm going to be changed into a beast! and just for some stuck up kid!and just drop him already!" Raj yells and approaches Lazlo, is he trying to drop me!

"you were gonna be turned into one eventually anyways!...Raj what are you doing!" and at this moment Raj makes his intentions known when he TRIES to pull me off of Lazlo and at this moment we saw a beast come out.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Lazlo yells into Raj's face clunching me tightly to his chest, Raj stumbles back

"stop it Lazlo!" Clam yells as he pushes Lazlo back from Raj, I could see in Clams wide eyes the reflection of Lazlo... it scared me that I turned away from Clam.

A beast was in that reflection, bareing his teeth, tail flared and eyes of a mad animal, this wasn't Lazlo!

"LET ME GO!" I pound at his chest and suddenly he comes back

"Edward?" and at his loosened grip I jump out and run to our 'hideout' I WANT TO GO HOME! but a voice pops into my head and whispers my sad reality...

what home...?

_  
wow that took forever to finally post something T^T well i hope to write the next sooner lol


End file.
